


A Smile - Random Acts 2

by Ordered_Chaos



Series: Random Acts - Nice things for Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel deserves to be happy, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Smiles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordered_Chaos/pseuds/Ordered_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans smile all the time.</p><p>Cas is a person, and he deserves for people to be nice to him. <br/>Exhibit B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile - Random Acts 2

Some humans smiled more than others, and at different times. Castiel had noticed this over his millennia watching them. A farmer was more likely to smile after a good harvest than a bad one. Soldiers never smiled during a battle, but before and after, they didn’t do much else. Children were always smiling. Lovemakers and priests, too. Gentle winds brought smiles to sailors. A family about to welcome a new child was constantly smiling.

Castiel didn’t know why these things correlated. He understood that fortunate occurrences and imminent success brought humanity an evolutionary victory. But he didn’t understand why this should translate into a curving of the lips, a scrunching of the eyes. Angels did not smile, even after battle.

He tried mimicking the facial expression with his vessel’s face. He didn’t feel any different. He hadn’t expected to.

“What are you doing with your face?” Balthazar asked him.

“I’m smiling. The humans do it.”

“I think you’re doing it wrong.”

He watched a child holding a dog and smiling. He watched a commander standing before his troops and smiling. He watched a family sitting around a well-laden table and smiling.

A child was praying. Castiel heard the small voice late at night when he was between orders. He was on his way back to Heaven, but he deviated. The child was not asking, as humans usually do in their prayers. She was simply speaking to God. Kneeling beside her bed, her hands clasped and her eyes closed. Her parents stood in the doorway behind her, small smiles on their faces. Castiel watched them.

The girl kept talking, telling him that her little brother would be born soon, that she was happy because then she wouldn’t always get in trouble alone. She told him that she didn’t know for sure he would be a boy, but that she hoped so. She wanted God to help her take care of him, and that even when he pulled her hair, she’d be nice to him.

Castiel looked up at her parents. Her mother was very pregnant, smiling at her daughter. The father had an arm around his wife’s shoulders, also smiling, though there were tears in his eyes. There was a warmth between them that Castiel saw rarely.

He watched them. He watched the parents guide their daughter into bed and go into their room. He watched the little girl curl up beneath her blanket. He watched her dream of her little brother.

He realized he was smiling.


End file.
